Purpose of Study (Succinct summary of what is to be learned): This study will demonstrate how the amount of HIV excreted in vaginal secretions varies over time. This includes how the amount of HIV varies with primary HIV infection. Depending on how the amount of HIV in vaginal secreations varies over time, new treatment strategies may need to be implemented. Small preliminary studies suggest that antiretroviral therapy may decrease the amount of HIV shed in vaginal secretions. In addition, there is evidence from a small number of women that suggests HIV shed in genital secretions may differ from virus in the systemic circulation.